UN REGALO EN SAN VALENTÍN
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Morinaga quiere pasar un lindo día de San Valentín con su amor, el problema será que Senpai esté de acuerdo con él.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Feliz San Valentín!

Escribí una pequeña historia por la fecha, mi idea era hacer un one shot pero por trabajo no pude terminarlo. Espero mañana poder subir la siguiente parte. Sin más que decir gracias y espero disfruten la historia.

POV MORINAGA

Estando en el salón de clases podía ver por la ventana como caía ligeramente un poco de lluvia. En este tiempo del año aquí todavía hacía mucho frío. Era normal que llovieran casi todos los días y en ocasiones nevara. Eran muy pocos los días en que el cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol brillaba. Aun así el ambiente dentro de la universidad era cálido.

Ya no éramos unos chiquillos pero en este mes se confesaban más chicas y se podían ver a las parejas de novios más unidos que en otros meses y a decir verdad los envidiaba un poco. Siempre había querido pasar el día de San Valentín con una persona a la que amara y me amara. En el pasado había querido pasar el día con Masaki-san, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer ese día, claro que después fue obvio porque nunca estuvo conmigo, lo más seguro es que el deseará lo mismo y desafortunadamente yo no era la persona a la que amaba.

Durante la secundaria y preparatoria no era extraño recibir algunos chocolates el día de San Valentín, como también hubo un par de chicas que se me confesaron ese día. Para desgracia de ellas yo no podía corresponderles ya que por mi sexualidad no me atraían.

Después de irme de casa, cuando empecé a vivir por mi cuenta, odiaba que llegarán días festivos como navidad o San Valentín en donde los tienes que pasar con tu pareja. Días como esos solo me emborrachaba más de la cuenta y terminaba arrepintiéndome al día siguiente.

Este año era diferente a todas esas veces. Ya había pasado algunos meses desde que tuve "ese" incidente con Senpai por culpa o gracias o Hiroto-kun, por lo que era mi primer año en el que estaba junto a Senpai y él era plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por él. Como Senpai festejaba navidad y año nuevo con su familia, San Valentín era la única fecha que podía festejar YO solo con ÉL.

_- Ahhhh…. *Suspiro*, que puedo hacer. Sé que Senpai no va a querer pasar ese día conmigo. _

Pasar ese día como pareja, no como amigos. Sabía que la relación que teníamos actualmente era un tanto extraña, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo amaba.

Estuve despistado todo el día y casi no puse atención o tome apuntes en clase.

**S - …naga, Morinaga!**

**M – Ahh! Senpai…**

Definitivamente estaba en las nubes, ni siquiera recordaba cuando habían terminado mis clases y había llegado al laboratorio.

**S – Te estoy diciendo que prestes atención. Por poco dejas caer estas muestras. **

Senpai estaba sujetando un par de muestras que antes estaban en mis manos.

**M – Si, lo siento. Tendré más cuidado.**

Me disculpe con él y regrese a trabajar.

No encontraba la manera ni el momento para decirle que me gustaría pasar el día de los enamorados con él. Solo imaginar los posibles escenarios de eso me hacía sentir mal y sabía que terminaría peor. No había manera que no terminará siendo golpeado o que él se enojara.

_- Solo queda mañana. _

Pensé. No tenía mucho tiempo si quería planear algo.

Luego, recordé que mañana era sábado, por lo que mis clases terminarían a medio día y tendría tiempo para preparar algo para Senpai.

Era sábado al medio día, Senpai estaba en el laboratorio y yo me encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. Siempre ayudaba a Senpai en el laboratorio, pero hoy me había escapado. Estaba caminando, observando fuera de las tiendas a ver si se me ocurría algo que los dos pudiéramos hacer y que fuera divertido para ambos.

Mientras estaba caminando choque con una señorita que estaba vestida de algún tipo de personaje haciéndole promoción a un negocio que vendía chocolates de San Valentín. Al chocar con ella se cayeron todos los panfletos que tenía.

**M – Ahh… lo siento mucho, la ayudare a levantarlos.**

**? – No, no se preocupe. Puedo hacerlo sola.**

Una vez que los levantamos todos me dio las gracias y me invito a pasar a la tienda.

**? – Muchas gracias!... No te gustaría que te diera un tour por nuestra tienda en forma de agradecimiento. **

**M – Enserio! Eso estaría bien, pero no estas ocupada. **

**? – Mi familia es dueña de la tienda, así que no te preocupes, puedo conseguir a alguien que me reemplace aquí afuera. **

**M – Mmm… entonces, muchas gracias!**

**? – No hay problema, además puedo ver que estás buscando algo para alguien especial. **

Sentí mi cara caliente, me sonroje un poco.

**M – Pues, sí…**

**? – ¿Es para tu novia?**

Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**M – Pues, algo así…**

Yo no dudaba de mi sexualidad y abiertamente me gustaría decir lo mucho que amo a Senpai. Pero definitivamente se enojaría si sabe que ando divulgando por ahí que él y yo tenemos algo que ver y más si es a una extraña.

**? – Ahhh… lo siento, suelo hablar demasiado. No debí preguntar eso.**

Me mostro toda la tienda y creo haber encontrado algo que le podía gustar a Senpai. A él no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero me mostraron y dieron de probar un chocolate no muy dulce y con un rico sabor.

Ya tenía listo todo para mañana. Solo faltaba que Senpai aceptará mi invitación. Había conseguido un par de boletos para una película de terror que Senpai quería ver… no era mi idea de un San Valentín romántico, pero era algo que le gustaba a Senpai y yo estaba bien mientras pudiera estar con él. También había preparado su comida favorita, estaba lista para calentarse el día de mañana. Tenía pensado ir al parque después de ver la película, pero si no quería nos podíamos venir directo al departamento. Incluso tenía preparados unos chocolates que prepare para él.

**M – Jajajaja seguro se va a molestar. **

Dije sonriendo y con dos gotitas de lágrimas en mis ojos.

POV SOUICHI

_- Que extraño…. Muy extraño_

Morinaga no se había presentado todo el día en el laboratorio. Era muy inusual en él y cuando no podía venir siempre me avisaba, pero había pasado 2 horas desde que sus clases habían acabado y aún no había llegado. Lo llame por teléfono pero solo me mandaba al buzón.

_- ¿Qué debería hacer?, no puedo simplemente irme y dejar los experimentos. _

Los asistentes no iban a venir, estaban en temporada de exámenes parciales y se les complicaba ir al laboratorio.

Opte por concentrarme en terminar rápido el trabajo que tenía que hacer para poder ir a buscarlo.

**S - 7 de la noche.**

El tiempo había pasado volando. Todavía no sabía nada de Morinaga y hora tras hora solo me preocupaba más. Como lo más seguro era que estuviera en el apartamento, fue ahí a donde me dirigí.

Cuando estaba cerca, mire por la ventana que había luz y me tranquilice un poco.

**S – Llegue a casa! **

**M – Bienvenido!**

Me recibió un Morinaga vistiendo un mantel, al parecer estaba preparando la cena, pero por una razón lo note algo misterioso.

Recordando que no se había presentado en el laboratorio, no me había avisado y me tenía preocupado, lo golpee.

**S – M-o-r-i-n-a-g-a! *Con un aura negra***

**M – Ehhhh…. Que- que sucede senpai?**

**S – Idiota! Porque no me avisaste que no irías al laboratorio**. *Solté un golpe* **Estaba preocupado** *Murmure*

Morinaga sale volando y se incorpora sobándose la cara.

**M – Senpai, no seas tan malo! Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. **

**S – Tsk!... y bien? Donde estuviste?**

**M - …ehh… Dónde? Pues, con un amigo…**

**S – Porque siento que me estas mintiendo?**

**M – Ehhh, pues no lo sé…**

Se veía totalmente inseguro de todas las respuestas que me daba.

**S – Entonces no me vas a decir!?**

**M – Pue-pues quería esperar hasta mañana, pero creo que es ahora o nunca. Por favor puedes pasar a la sala.**

Vi que se alejó y regreso a la cocina. Mientras yo me senté en el piso de la sala. Cuando regreso escondía algo detrás de él.

Me levante, el estaba frente a mí.

**S - ¿Qué sucede?**

Con la cara roja y sin mirarme a los ojos, extendió ambas manos dándome una caja roja.

**M – Por favor senpai… acepta esto.**

Algo sorprendido tome esa caja cuyo interior me era desconocido.

**S - ¿Qué es?**

**M – Es-es chocolate.**

**S - ¿Chocolate?**

**M – Si, chocolate… de San Valentín.**

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras me sonroje.

Nunca antes alguien me había regalado chocolate en San Valentín. En la secundaria y preparatoria las chichas solían huir de mí porque decían que las hacía llorar, por lo que no era muy popular. Más bien solía ahuyentar tanto a mujeres como hombres. Aunque en ese tiempo no me importaba, no pensé que siendo mayor alguien me regalara chocolate.

Cuando me di cuenta de todas las cosas vergonzosas que estaba pensando me sonroje aún más y al mismo tiempo me enoje.

**S – Que crees que haces al regalarme chocolate!**

**M - …**

**S – Solo las mujeres regalan chocolate. Además…**

Vi como poco a poco su feliz e ingenua cara cambio por una un poco más triste.

_- Ah! Demonios, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya al poner esa cara. _

**M – Si Senpai, sé que no soy una mujer y no pretendo serlo… yo solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas. Yo-yo quería que pasáramos juntos el día de San Valentín.**

_ - Ah! tan molesto!_

Me acerque a él y suavemente lo BESE. Sentía mi cara muy caliente.

**S - …**

**M – Se-senpai! Eso significa…**

**S – No preguntes! Tomare los chocolates… pero solo porque te esforzarte en hacerlos. Además tú también debes tomar algunos, no creo poder acabármelos todos. **

**M – Gracias senpai, me haces muy feliz!**

**S - … y... que-que quieres hacer mañana?**

**M – Pues había pensado en ver la película de terror que senpai quería ver. Además prepare tu comida favorita. **

Como odiaba todas las atenciones que tenía conmigo. Siempre poniéndome a mí en primer lugar y el en segundo. A veces sentía que era injusto consigo mismo.

**S – Bien. Ahora estoy cansado así que iré a mi cuarto. Buenas noches!**

**M – Espera, senpai…**

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me sentía muy avergonzado. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Morinaga.

**M – Senpai… ammm, estas seguro que no quieres cenar?**

**S – …mmm… lo siento, no tengo hambre, pero gracias.**

**M – Bien, entonces por favor, recuerda que mañana saldremos juntos. Descansa senpai!**  
Que se suponía que estaba pasando. Mañana, tendría una cita (?) con Morinaga.

_- ¿Una "cita"?_

Como es que las cosas llegaron a este punto. Como es que no pude decir que NO.

Y mientras me preocupaba y estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría mañana me quede dormido.

Era 14 de febrero por la mañana. Como fui a dormir en cuando llegue todavía era MUY temprano. Seguramente Morinaga todavía seguía dormido, entonces tome una ducha y después me paso algo que nunca me había pasado, me encontraba indeciso sobre que usar. Termine poniéndome cualquier cosa. Me sentía incómodo y muy nervioso por esta situación. No quería tener una cita con un hombre, pero viendo las cosas como estaban no podía decir nada, ya había aceptado.

Morinaga no tardó mucho en salir de su habitación. Él al contrario de mí se veía MUY feliz, aunque actuaba como lo hacía todos los días. Hizo el desayuno, comimos y al terminar:

**M – Senpai…**

Dijo para llamar mi atención.

**S – S-si?**

**M – La función de la película será al medio día. Quieres que hagamos algo antes de eso?**

**S – Pu-pues no realmente**.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y me susurro:

**M – Senpai… no tienes por qué estar nervioso. Solo actúa como normalmente lo haces.**

Me beso en la frente y tomo los platos para llevarlos a lavar. Yo me quede en el comedor un rato más viéndolo hasta que me serví un poco de café, prendí el televisor y me senté a "verlo".

El tiempo paso sorpresivamente largo y fue tiempo de irnos al cine.

La película había sido interesante. Lo único que me molesto fue algunas personas que gritaron, cuando la película no daba tanto miedo, incluso a veces me daba risa lo falso que se podían ver las películas de este género.

La temperatura descendía cada vez más y el cielo se miraba nublado. Después de salir del cine nos dirigimos al parque que se encontraba cerca del departamento. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una banquita. A pesar de ser fin de semana y ser un día festivo no pasaba mucha gente. Yo saque un libro para leer mientras Morinaga solo observaba la gente pasar. De la nada comenzó a nevar y al mismo tiempo sentía mis ojos ponerse pesados.

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí esta la segunda parte n.n  
Ojala les guste, nunca había escrito lemon así que espero no lo haya hecho tan mal x_x

Espero algún comentario de su parte, de antemano gracias.

POV SOUICHI

Me sentía apretado. Y por alguna razón a pesar de que estaba nevando y haciendo mucho frío tenía calor. Abrí los ojos y descubrir que estaba en el cuarto de Morinaga, en su cama y con él abrazándome fuertemente mientras dormía. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Me quería zafar pero no podía. Maldita fuerza suya!

A causa de los intentos de zafarme, lo desperté. En cuanto se despertó se alejó un poco de mí, en señal de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesto.

**M – Ahh, senpai… ya despertaste.**

**S – Si! Ya desperté…**

Estaba molesto, no sabía que había pasado.

**S - ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu cuarto?**

**M – Yo, solo quería estar contigo, no quería hacer otra cosa más que dormir a tu lado.**

Abrí grande los ojos y me sonroje.

**S – Como puedes decir cosas como esa.**

Me levante de un brinco y me disponía a salir del cuarto pero él me detuvo, cerró la puerta delante de mí.

**M – Por favor senpai, solo hoy… quédate a dormir conmigo. Tú me dijiste que yo podía estar contigo… también quiero que tu estés conmigo. **

**S - … bueno, si lo pones así…**

Tomo mi mano. La suya se sentía tan cálida.

**M – Puedo besarte senpai.**

**S – Porque lo preguntas tan de repente.**

**M – Entonces estaría bien si no pregunto?**

**S – Eso, sería problemático…**

**M – Ok, lo entiendo.**

Solo baje la cabeza, no le dije nada, y lo entendió a la perfección.

Me abrazo y comenzó a besarme. Poco a poco esos besos se convirtieron en unos más apasionados y lentamente la fuerza en mis piernas iba desapareciendo. Siempre me sorprendía la manera en que robaba mi energía a tal punto que no podía mantenerme en pie.

Caímos sobre su cama y ahí fue donde comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía.

**M – Senpai, quítame la camisa.**

**S – qu-que?**

**M – Ya me escuchaste, por favor… quítame la camisa.**

Puso esa cara dominante y juguetona, pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste que siempre pone.

**S – Tsk!**

Y mientras evitaba su mirada…

**S - E-está bien.**

Esa actitud suya aunque en muchas ocasiones resultaba molesta, de alguna manera me irritaba y al mismo tiempo me hacía sonrojarme.

En lo que yo desabotonaba y le quitaba su camisa, él hacía lo mismo con la mía. Tan pronto tiro ambas ropas en algún lugar de la habitación, continuo besando mi cuello y bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde comenzó a lamer mis pezones hasta que quedaron erectos.

**S – Mo..mo-ri-naga… **

Prosiguió quitándonos a ambos los pantalones, para después concentrarse en mi entrepierna. Luego tomo mi mano, se acercó a mi oído y susurro…

**M – Por favor senpai, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga…**

Entonces se acercó lo suficiente para poner su miembro cerca del mío y con su mano sobre la mía comenzó a frotar ambos miembros. Se sentía tan caliente. El continúo besándome y dejándome sin aire. No lo podía soportar más, entonces me corrí.

**S – voy-voy a… ahhh!...**

**M - aah, ahh **_*respiración agitada*, _**todavía era muy pronto para que hicieras eso senpai.**

**S – ahh… es tu culpa.**

**M – Bueno… me alegra escuchar eso. , Por favor, Senpai, relájate…**

**S – eh!?... ahh, ahh **_*gemidos*_

Introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a –prepárame-. Con la otra mano que tenía libre acariciaba todo mi cuerpo. Cada rincón, él lo conocía. Conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo y sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, (aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir) sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

**M – Parece que con esto será suficiente… senpai, voy a entrar…**

Inicio con movimientos lentos, para después aumentar la velocidad y una tras otra vez solo hacia avergonzarme. Pude ver las ventanas de su cuarto empañarse hasta que ya no se podía ver nada afuera.

Así continuamos toda la noche hasta llegar el amanecer.

Al despertar nuevamente ya era medio día. Morinaga no estaba.

**S – Es cierto! La universidad! **

Salte de un brinco, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarme de la cama sentía la cadera muy a dolorida. Podía mantenerme en pie, pero iba a resultar algo difícil llegar a la universidad en esas condiciones.

**M – Veo que has despertado Senpai!**

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

**S - ¿Por qué no me despertaste!? Tengo que ir a la universidad!**

**M – Espera Senpai, no pensaras ir así? O si?**

**S - … no me gustaría, pero tengo que vigilar los experimentos. Además esto no hubiera ocurrido de no ser por CIERTA persona!**

**M – jajaja ***Risita nerviosa*

Me dirigía a la puerta, cuando me tomo de un brazo y me detuvo.

**M – Senpai, por favor descansa**

**S – Pero… los experimentos…**

**M – No te preocupes, acabo de regresar de la universidad. Solo tome un descanso para ver como estabas y prepararte la comida. No tienes de que preocuparte.**

**S – pero…**

**M – Además como dices, es mi culpa que estés así.**

Me sonroje, y él al ver que baje mi guardia me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se acerco a mi oído y susurro…

**M – Gracias Senpai… me divertí mucho ayer!**

- FIN -


End file.
